A hunter's pride (An HxH fan-fic )
by Satsuma-Uchiha
Summary: Fearsome monsters ….exotic creatures…. Vast riches... hidden treasures evil enclaves ….. Unexplored lands… The word unknown holds magic and some incredible people are drawn to that magic …..they are known as….. Hunters!


**Welcome to part one of the hunter exam!**

 _Fearsome monsters ….exotic creatures…. Vast riches... hidden treasures evil enclaves ….. Unexplored lands… The word unknown holds magic and some incredible people are drawn to that magic …..they are known as….. Hunters!_

 **Third person Point of view**

A redheaded teen walked through a busy market impatiently as if he had no time to waste he pushed through people excitedly with three people behind him in the crowd.

One was a white haired teen with red eyes, another was a younger preteen with blue hair and his eyes were black, and the last to follow the redhead was a boy with electric yellow hair he looked lazy but his body said otherwise like the others he was fit but he was even more buff. " Rin you know the hunter exam site isn't too far away plus we still have three days why don't we relax?" the teen with white hair asked.

The redhead known as rin turned around as soon as he got out of the crowd " if we get there early we can register first and then get the food and supplies we need afterwards " Rin said as he turned around and kept walking. Rin then turned to the green haired boy " hey how are you doing Kazu?" he asked. Kazuya looked at Rin and smiled " i'm fine but you should ask akihiko he seems to be lazing around".

Rin looked at the yellow haired teen " akihiko pulls his own weight no need to check if he'll be okay he'll always tell us " Rin said chuckling. The white haired teen smiled as he kept walking forward "Guys we should keep going if we're going to stick to Rin's plan" he said. " just a minute ago kenta you said we should take a break ….what changed your mind?" Rin said with a smile. "It's the most logical plan i can come up with " Ken said with sigh.

Rin smiled and began walking to a small restaurant no one would notice it unless they were a regular or a hunter looking to take the hunter exam. Akihiko looked slightly excited as he neared the building then a rarity happened… he actually spoke " Just think about it we'll have access to 95% of the worlds locations for free once we get a hunter licence" he said. Rin smiled and nodded "yeah big guy " he said agreeing. They all looked at the restaurant ready to take their first step they went in.

Rin asked the chef who was cooking "excuse me is the back room open?" rin asked. "Yes and what will you have?". Rin recited the password that he had repeated in his mind "A steak combo that opens your eyes to the light for four" he said. " for four? " the chef said narrowing his eyes "and how would you like that?".

Rin smiled simply " grilled over a low flame until cooked"."okay got it …..go ahead into the back room" the chef said nodding at Rin in respect. Rin and the others walked into the back room it had four seats at a table. " hm now i think we wait here " Rin said sitting at the table. The others sat down as well relaxing

Suddenly the room shook as if it were falling down. "Hm so this is an elevator then" Kazuya said not moving an inch as the room shook.

Kenta looked like he was about to take a nap and akihiko seemed to have already dozed off in the bounced excitedly in his chair and Kazuya combed through his hair with a dagger he pulled from his hunting pouch. Then the room jerked to a stop.

All the boys stood up except kenta who was asleep. Rin tapped his shoulder and he woke up. "Tired huh? " Rin asked. "Yeah…... too tired i can't wait to sleep" he said standing up. The elevator door opened to an underground tunnel with two hundred people in it. Rin kept a stern face as he went in . "stern atmosphere huh?" kazuya asked. Rin. " Yeah you could say that " kenta said walking in.

kazuya followed along with Akihiko. They all walked in and saw a short man with a green face "hello and welcome to the exam" he said as he tags with numbers on them . Rin was number 200 kenta was 201 kazuya was 203 and akihiko got 204. "Please do not lose these and keep them attached to your shirt at all times " the green man said. "Wait sir do we have permission to leave?

The exam doesn't start until tomorrow right? My friends need some rest and food" Rin asked. "You can go back upstairs and order food as for rest you'll have to rest down here because if you leave the premises you quit being a hunter this year and you will have to try next year" the man said.

This was acceptable for the group as they all nodded and bowed in respect. "Okay so we wait and rest here for a day and then the exam starts so be on your toes " kenta said to every member of the group.

They all split up into pairs one pair went to go get food the others went to rest. Kazuya and rin walked back to the elevator they were both extremely hungry so they were the ones to go get food. " i wonder if the food here is any good " kazuya asked Rin as the elevator doors closed.

Kenta and akihiko set down their bags and put up a tent "okay now to get some sleep" ken said dozing off in the tent while Akihiko sat day dreaming inside it…

 **The next morning…..**

Rin stretched like his usual process in the morning he looked around as more people came into the exam room via the elevator. Kenta read a book he had from his backpack and akihiko was daydreaming like usual. Kazuya went to talk to the other exam takers.

This was the usual groups business all of them were different from each other but they somehow fit together.

Rin then went to do pushups as a short man approached him. "Hello my names tonpa i can see you're new here"tonpa said.

Rin looked at the man while doing push-ups " yeah i am….. the names Rin " he said . Tonpa smiled " so how about some juice it seems that you'll need it after you stretch. " tonpa said pulling out a can of juice.

Rin stood up and took the juice "thanks " he said popping it open. Tonpa smiled slightly evilly. Rin drank all of the juice that tonpa had given him and smiled" thanks for the drink…. Oh and by the way if you want to poison me or my friends use a lot more" he said crushing the can. Tonpa looked surprised " you knew all this time but still decided to drink that?" Tonpa asked rin who grabbed the short man by his collar.

"Yes i did asshole now if you try that trick on any other newbie to break them i kill you understand?" RIn said making the can disintegrate in his other hand. Tonpa nodded and RIn threw him on the ground making him scamper away.

Kazuya walked to Rin and frowned " you didn't have to say it like that"Rin went back to doing his push-ups." i know but i have to make sure no one else has to pay for his pitiful attempts to hurt newbies" Rin said. " You say that like we're not rookies here" Kazuya said. " well we're not necessarily we haven't take the exam but Master netero made us go through training worse than hell itself" RIn said. "This exam's gonna be a piece of cake " Rin said.

"I hope your right" Kazuya said grabbing red Backpack and emptying its contents. The other examinees watched as several weapons spilled out. One green katana for kazuya with several rolls of throwing knives. One white naginata for kenta with a shortsword for good measure. Akihiko possessed a huge sword he named it "The executioner's blade" and that was all he had for combat. Rin had two short swords that looked like they were made in the past they emnated a mysterious aura.

Kazuya made sure to stay away from Rin's sword as he began cleaning the weapons the other had once he had finished he tossed everyone their weapons except for Rin who came and took his sword from kazuya politely . "thanks for cleaning it…... i know it's hard not trying to touch the blade" Rin said as he sheathed his swords. "Its no problem " kazuya said strapping his weapons on.

Kenta strapped his naginata on his back along with the short sword . Akihiko slid his huge sword on his back and looked at rin nodding. Then the exam proctor spoke up and the group turned to face him " okay now the first part of the exam will begin " the man said. He was a different guy than the man with a green face in fact it looks like the new proctor had no mouth at then looked around and there were a lot more people than there were yesterday

" I am Satoz and i will be the exam proctor for the first part of the exam i notice that there are about four hundred fifty of you that number will assuredly go down due to death, mutilation, excruciating pain so i warn you all now this is your last chance to back down" he said .

Everyone stayed in their place anxious to start the exam. " well follow me everyone and be sure to keep up " satoz said as he started walking fast. Everyone followed him at he speed he was going and then he speed up as if were jogging but if you looked at satoz he looked like he was walking normally.

Rin realized that the first part of the exam was an endurance test as soon as satoz sped up. So he kept a pace and sped up only when necessary. Satoz kpt speeding up until everyone was at a full run. Kazuya smiled as he kept up with satoz in the front. Akihiko and kenta weren't too far behind while Rin was with everyone else . It wasn't that rin couldn't keep up its was actually the very opposite he didn't want to show people how fast he was.

Each of the boys had different skillsets that made them the perfect team . Kenta is the most intelligent out of them, akihiko the strongest and had the most endurance ,Kazuya the most skillful and precise , and rin was a jack of all trades but not particularly skilled in one category except speed and his ability to keep a high speed for a long time.

They kept running and one by one people fell to the ground or stopped running because they couldn't keep up. The four boys kept their pace with the many that hadn't dropped out minus kazuya who found two boys in the group to race with their names were Gon and Killua. Gon had green hair and wore green clothes and killua white hair and blue eyes with clothes that were white as well.

Rin had kept up and found two people to keep up with of his own. "So what's your name blondie?" he said to a teenage boy. " kuripaka…..? You?" kuripaka said as he ran. " Rin Ryuugan" he said. Kurapika looked at rin in surprise " wait you mean you're from the ryuugan clan?"kurapika asked."yeah " rin said. Another tall man that was running with them finally spoke up " what's that supposed ta' mean?" he asked. Kuripaka slapped the back of the man's head. " leorio! this boy is royalty that's what that means!" kuripaka said.

Rin sighed " look guys i'm not royalty… not anymore okay? Just treat me as a normal person" rin said . the threes antic continued with akihiko and kenta watching " the prince seems to be making friends " kenta said chuckling. " it's been a long time he talked to someone without threatening them or killing them so it's a start " akihiko said. " kazuya too look" kenta pointed to kazuya who was racing with gon and killua in a foot race . they were all ahead of everyone else who kept a steady pace.

Then came the stairs a flight of stairs extended to a light at the top of the tunnel . " race you guys there!" rin said running up the stairs with the three boys already racing up the steps with satoz who was clearing five steps in a single stride. However the four boys kept up still not losing speed. Kurapika smiled and ran to catch up with rin while leorio struggled to keep his own pace

When satoz reached the top the five boys jumped past him " Made it here first!" rin said. "No i think i made it here first " killua said. Then they all began to argue then they all laughed . akihiko and kenta walked up the stairs soon after satoz made it. " that was too easy for part one " kenta said . " its not over yet" akihiko said point to the forest they just arrived at from the tunnel. " there are no buildings in sight or anyone else for that matter and there are supposed to change proctors for each part of the exam so yeah… you're right" kenta said.

Rin looked at kenta " ready for the hard part because this is only beginning " rin said facing satoz who nodded at him in approval. Then Rin looked at the forest and smiled " Wind guide me on my journey" he said…...


End file.
